


Цветочные Теории

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Series: Кольцо Среди Роз [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: Когда Стайлз просыпается в квартире, полной цветов, он знает, что происходит что-то странное, а странное в Бейкон Хиллс обычно приводит к хаосу и смерти. Дерек ведёт себя очень необычно, и Стайлз, естественно, предполагает самое худшее.





	Цветочные Теории

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flower Theories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290331) by [exclamation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exclamation/pseuds/exclamation). 



Стайлз лениво дремал, цепляясь за остатки сна, пока не совершил ошибку, перевернувшись, и тогда что-то острое вонзилось ему в руку. Он сел, сразу же проснувшись, и охапка роз упала с его груди на постельное бельё. Виновник внезапной боли был очевиден: розы были с шипами. По какой-то причине его кровать была усыпана острыми цветами.

— Дерек? — позвал Стайлз, надеясь на объяснение. Когда ответа не последовало, он начал беспокоиться. Что, если какая-нибудь злая ведьма наложила заклятие и превратила Дерека в кучу роз?

Он попытался успокоиться, вместо того, чтобы делать самый странный вывод, но он не мог придумать другой причины, по которой кровать могла быть усыпана розами. Сегодня не День Святого Валентина и не годовщина каких-либо ключевых этапов их отношений. Кроме того, цветы определённо были не в стиле Дерека.

Стайлз выбрался из кровати, тщательно избегая прикосновений к другим шипам. Он вышел из спальни, снова позвав Дерека, и вошёл в мечту флориста. Цветы были повсюду. Букеты стояли в вазах, кувшинах, кружках, горшках и во всём остальном, что могло удерживать воду, покрывая бóльшую часть поверхностей и добрую часть пола. Куда бы он ни посмотрел, Стайлз видел розы, тюльпаны, нарциссы и ещё миллион разновидностей цветов, названий которых он не знал.

Это ненормально. А ненормальное у них обычно означало чью-то приближающуюся смерть. Он нашёл свой телефон под коллекцией орхидей и быстро позвонил отцу, стараясь не паниковать, пока он отчаянно искал объяснение этому нашествию флоры. Никакого очевидного объяснения не было, поэтому разуму Стайлза представилась возможность придумывать всё более дикие варианты.

— Кажется, Дерек одержим, — сказал Стайлз, как только его отец ответил.

— Что?

— Природным духом или чем-то таким. Тут _повсюду_ цветы. — Стайлз снова огляделся на то безумие, в которое превратилась их гостиная.

— Дерек не одержим, — ответил шериф. Стайлз собирался возразить, что это Бейкон Хиллс и что его отец не должен быть таким пренебрежительным, когда тот продолжил: — Я вполне уверен, что он не одержим.

— Но... цветы?

— Просто не паникуй. Я уверен, скоро это приобретёт смысл.

Его отец повесил трубку, прежде чем Стайлз смог возразить, что проснуться в кровати, полной роз, никогда не приобретёт смысл. Но его отец был уверен по поводу одержимости, значит, он что-то знал о происходящем. Стайлз огляделся и попытался придумать объяснения, которые мог знать его отец.

В цветочном магазине произошло преступление? Может быть, какой-то флорист подвергся жестокому нападению и ограблению, и он боялся, что ему придётся голодать на улицах, потому что у него украли все деньги, а Дерек узнал об этом и решил скупить всё, что попадётся ему на глаза, в качестве акта милосердия? Хотя нет, это не имело смысла. Как бы Дерек об этом узнал?

Может быть, всё дело в заклинании, заставляющим людей покупать цветы. Может, флорист была ведьмой, использующей волшебную пыльцу, чтобы привлечь людей к покупке цветов, и особенно эффективно оно работало на оборотнях. Нет, тогда его отец не был бы в курсе.

Возможно, заклинание было наложено на Стайлза. Может быть, цветы волшебным образом появлялись вокруг него, и Дерек пошёл за помощью и рассказал его отцу. Нет, тогда бы папа сказал ему.

А может быть, цветы на самом деле были злой магией, и Дерек привёз их сюда, чтобы держать подальше от обычных жителей. Нет, Дерек бы так не поступил. Он точно бы не оставил Стайлза наедине со злобными цветами.

Стайлз доводил себя до неплохой такой паники, когда открылась входная дверь и вошёл Дерек, держа в руке пенопластовый контейнер, пахнущий беконом. Дерек только взглянул на Стайлза и тут же узнал это паническое выражение.

— Что случилось? — спросил Дерек.

— Цветы!

— Ты их не любишь?

— Почему наша квартира обставлена цветами?

Дерек не выглядел так, будто собирался объявить о грядущем Апокалипсисе, что было немного обнадёживающе. Он просто выглядел немного застенчивым.

— Я пытался быть романтичным, — сказал Дерек.

— Романтичным? — Стайлз снова начал рассматривать одержимость как возможное объяснение. — Дерек, большинство людей покупают цветы на годовщины или когда хотят извиниться за что-то. Ты за что-то извиняешься? — Стайлз оглянулся и задумался, какое преступление может оправдать такое количество цветов. — О Господи, ты убил кого-то? Ты убил Скотта в порыве волчьей ярости и теперь извиняешься, скупив все цветы в Калифорнии?

— Что?! — Дерек выглядел испуганным. — Конечно я не убивал Скотта. С чего ты так решил?

— Цветы!

— Я пытаюсь быть романтичным, а ты считаешь меня убийцей. — Теперь Дерек начал выглядеть оскорблённым. Он бросил коробку для завтрака с большей силой, чем требовалось, и Стайлз начал задаваться вопросом, не он ли сам совершил какую-то странную ошибку. Дерек был очень чувствителен к тому, что люди считают его убийцей.

— Просто это очень странно, — сказал Стайлз, — и я запаниковал.

— Тебе не нужно паниковать, — настаивал Дерек. — Всё хорошо. Никто не умер. Это... Я просто пытался быть романтичным.

— Но это же серьёзно перебор. Словно ты пытаешься впихнуть десятилетнюю романтику в один жест. Думаешь, мы недостаточно романтичны? — Стайлз начал паниковать от мысли, что Дерек, возможно, паниковал из-за того, что это их последняя попытка быть романтичной парой, и теперь Стайлз всё испортил и сделал положение вещей только хуже. — Ты думаешь, из нас не получается пара?

— Что?! НЕТ! — Затем выражение паники появилось и на лице Дерека. — А ты считаешь, что из нас не получается пара?

— До этого момента — нет.

— Как ты мог предположить, что цветы означают конец наших отношений? — спросил Дерек.

— Потому что это на тебя не похоже! Моей первой мыслью было то, что ты одержим!

Дерек провёл рукой по лицу тем жестом, который, Стайлз думал, тот перенял от него.

— Мне стоило послушать твоего отца.

— Что? Моего отца? С чего бы тебе говорить с ним о покупке цветов?

— Мы можем просто позавтракать? — Дерек с надеждой указал жестом на контейнер, из которого запах бекона отважно пытался перебить запах цветов.

— Дерек, объясни мне, что происходит. Я тут с ума схожу. Здесь повсюду цветы, и ты очень странно себя ведёшь, а странное в этом городе означает смерть и разрушение, так что, пожалуйста, скажи мне, в чём дело, или я продолжу думать о самом плохом. Дерек, пожалуйста.

— Вот! — рявкнул Дерек. Он схватил контейнер и пихнул его в грудь Стайлзу. Стайлз открыл крышку, его сердце бешено билось, пока он ожидал худшего.

Стайлз застыл.

Моргнул.

Попытался заставить мозг снова работать.

В яичнице лежало кольцо. Дерек пытался быть романтичным. Дерек подарил ему цветы, купил завтрак и пытался быть романтичным, чтобы подвести его к этому. Дерек пытался сделать ему предложение.

А Стайлз просто всё испортил.

Он начал плакать. Он был худшим парнем на свете. Он ответил на попытку сделать предложение тем, что обвинил своего парня в убийстве своего лучшего друга. Дерек наверняка теперь не захочет делать предложение, после того, как Стайлз сейчас облажался. Боже, какой же он идиот. Почему его разум делает только самые худшие выводы? Почему ему никогда не приходило в голову, что Дерек на самом деле может запланировать что-то хорошее? 

— Стайлз? — Дерек выглядел обеспокоенным. — Нам не обязательно это делать.

И от этого Стайлз начал плакать ещё сильнее, потому что, очевидно, Дерек теперь пытался отступить, когда увидел, насколько Стайлз был странным, что ему даже в голову не приходило, что может произойти что-то хорошее. Или то, что подразумевалось как хорошее. Что, если это конец их отношений? Что, если Дерек решил, что Стайлз не стоит того, чтобы его терпеть, раз он может превратить романтический жест в споры и обвинения?

— Стайлз?

— Прости. Я не хотел всё испортить.

— Стайлз, нет. Всё в порядке. Ты ничего не испортил.

— Я обвинил тебя в убийстве Скотта.

— Да, но ты же на самом деле не думал, что я бы такое сделал, да?

Стайлз покачал головой.

— Я идиот, — всхлипнул Стайлз.

— Да, но ты мой идиот. По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что ты хочешь быть моим идиотом. Официально.

Стайлз кивнул.

— Значит, ты согласен? — спросил Дерек.

— Ты всё ещё хочешь меня? Даже после того, как я облажался?

— Я всегда буду хотеть тебя, независимо от того, насколько сильно ты облажаешься, — Дерек поцеловал его и затем добавил: — Но, возможно, ты захочешь поговорить о своей тенденции всегда предполагать худшее на следующем сеансе терапии.

Слёзы Стайлза растворились в смехе, когда он достал кольцо и пошёл очищать его от яйца. Когда он надевал кольцо на палец, у него возникла мысль.

— Папа знал, в чём дело, — сказал он.

— Да. — Дерек слегка покраснел от смущения.

— Ты спрашивал разрешения на наш брак? — поинтересовался Стайлз.

— Он помогал мне выбрать кольцо.

Стайлз широко улыбнулся.

— Мой отец всегда ненавидел ювелирные магазины. Он бесконечно жаловался, когда ему приходилось идти туда с моей мамой или покупать что-то ей в подарок. Должно быть, ему очень хотелось помочь тебе, как зятю, купить кольцо.

Губы Дерека тронула улыбка.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я нравлюсь твоему отцу?

— Конечно нравишься. Ты часть нашей семьи, а ты знаешь, как он относится к ней.

— Но я не совсем член семьи.

— Теперь мы это исправили. — Стайлз поднял руку, шевеля пальцами, чтобы кольцо засверкало на его новом месте.


End file.
